Love or not 2
by xxsillyxx
Summary: This is the followup on Love or not. Harry and Celina love each other but will that be enough?
1. Change can be a good thing

Soo hope you will like number two of love or not :D Please read and review :D

Harry and Celina

**Chapter 1 CHANGE CAN BE A GOOD THING**

Tom and Giovanna had been married for 2 years and Giovanna was pregnant with a little boy. Dougie and Meagan had just gotten engaged. Danny, Paige and Annabella were living together again and planning Paige's dream wedding. And me? Well surprisingly enough I was still with Harry. All the others had moved in after 2 years or so but Harry and I were still living in our own apartments. But we loved each other. Everybody knew that but we were just two very special people.

There was a knock on the front door. I jumped up from the couch. I ran over to the door. I ran a hand through my bright red hair before opening the door. "Harry! What a surprise" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. His hands rested on my waist. "Are you okay?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me to the couch. "There is something I have wanted to tell you for a really long time Celina" he looked at his feet. "If you cheated on me again I'll have to call Paige" I joked and cuddled up under his arms. I loved the way he made me feel safe. "I love you" he whispered close to my ear. We had never told each other that. I was completely stunned. "You love me?" I turned around and looked right into his green eyes. He nodded. Harry caressed my cheek with his thumb. "I want you to sell this place and move in with me, we can get a dog if you want" he rambled. "Harry, what are you trying to say?" I laughed and kissed his neck gently. "That I want you to be a part of my life, I want to have a family with you" Harry mumbled. "Well I agree to the moving in but a family is properly too soon but I also love you" just as I had said the words he lit up in a smile. "God I love it when you smile" I buried my head in his chest.

"I can't believe that after 5 years he finally told you that he loves you" Giovanna laughed as she placed a small box in Harry's bedroom. Oh I mean mine and Harry's bedroom. I never got tired of thinking that. "You shouldn't be moving stuff honey" Tom said and kissed his adorable wife on the cheek. She chuckled. Giovanna laughed and followed him to the couch. Dougie was showing Meagan the kitchen. Oh well that meant they were snogging in the kitchen. "What's on your mind?" Paige asked and hugged me. "Hopefully me" Harry joked and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Always" I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "You two are so gross" Danny whined from the closet. "Ha! I told you that I would find you two!" Paige laughed and opened the closet door completely. Annabella and Danny were in the closet eating the cookies Paige had baked. "Danny! You should know better than to let her eat cookies before dinner" Paige complained. Danny got up from the floor. "Your coking is getting better" he kissed her. "See who is gross now" Harry laughed. As always the situation ended up with the four guys on the floor acting like idiots.

Around midnight they all went home. I smiled and leaned against the door. I guess this is how it feels to be completely happy. "Are you tried?" Harry asked and looked at me. I wrapped myself around him. He laughed. "Want me to carry you to bed?" he kissed the top of my head. I nodded. Just like that he swept me off my feet and carried me into bed. "Kiss me Harry Judd" I whispered. His lips gently touched mine. I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer. "Are you certain about this?" he asked. His hands resting on my hips. I nodded. Even though we had been together for 5 years we hadn't actually "been together". He smiled and kissed me more passionate this time. I laughed and pulled off his shirt. "Oh Wauw" I was stunned by how fit he actually was. Harry just laughed and kissed me again. My hands were filtered in his hair. His hands were well yeah all over me.


	2. A kick start to a career

**The chapters maybe be short but hopefully they are good :D**

**Chapter 2 A KICKSTART TO THE CAREER**

I looked around in the restaurant. I was waiting for my manager. Before meeting Harry I had been doing some modeling and with him being busy with McFLY I thought that I could work too. "Darling! You look amazing" my manager, Bruce, said and sat down at the table. "Good enough to get a career?" I laughed. "Are you done playing housewife?" he joked. Yeah he wasn't actually too glad for me dating Harry. Before Harry I sort of was with Bruce. "No we have just moved in together, but I want to work again" I smiled. Bruce nodded. "Okay I'll get back to you if I find something" he said and walked out.

"Mister Judd!" I yelled into the apartment. Harry came to meet me in the door. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Hey girlfriend" he smirked at me. "I am going to be in one of PETA's ads" I yipped. "Seriously? That's amazing" Harry hugged me. "Ehm yeah but maybe you have to see their past ads" I threw a bunch of magazines on the kitchen table. Most ads with PETA were nude photos. You couldn't really see anything but I wasn't sure how Harry felt about it. "Oh" was all he said. "If you don't want me to do it I won't" I followed him into the living room. "Don't be foolish it is a great chance for you babe" he smiled. Sometimes he was hard to figure out. "You can come with me?" I looked him in the eyes. "That would be great Cel" he leaned down and kissed me.

The studio was absolutely amazing and well everything seemed better with Harry by my side. The shoot was simple. Basically I was to lie on a red carpet with a white snow dog. That dog was just the cutest in the world. Sadly the photographer was a guy and that clearly made Harry nervous. "Babe you know I love you right?" I looked Harry in the eyes. He nodded. "God that dog is cute" I laughed and walked over to the puppy.

The shoot went great except at a point where Harry just walked out. I had changed back into my skinny jeans and black t-shirt but he was still nowhere to be found. I sighed and walked outside to our car. Harry was leaning against the car. "Harry Mark Christopher Judd! Are you smoking?" I said and looked at him. He quickly threw the cigarette away. "Can you forgive me?" He smiled and made his sweet puppy eyes. I laughed and nodded. "Good because I have a surprise for you" Harry smiled. "What?" I leaned against the car too. He opened the backseat door and the puppy from the shoot jumped out. "Harry! Is that for me?" I yipped. "Everything to make you happy my love" he smiled his charming smile. "Oh Harry you are enough to make me happy but this just makes everything better" I laughed.


	3. Meeting the family

**Chapter 3 MEETING THE FAMILY**

"Celina it is time to wake up" Harry's sweet voice whispered close to my ear. "Or we could just stay in bed" I grabbed a hold of his collar. "That sounds very tempting but my siblings are going to be here in an hour" he laughed and kissed my nose tip. "Damn!" I yelled and jumped out of bed. "Okay you go and start cleaning then I'll get dressed" I ran into our walk in closet. "I have cleaned, you are a heavy sleeper" he laughed and threw himself on the bed. "How old are you siblings?" I asked staring at my clothes. "Thomas is 24 and Katherine is 27" I could hear how he was counting in his head. I laughed. "How's the weather Judd?" I smiled. "It is raining as always Miss Noel" he chuckled. I pulled on a pair of skinny ripped jeans and a strapless red top. I threw myself on the bed next to Harry. Buttercup, our dog, jumped up on the bed. "Hi my sweetest boy" I caressed the soft fur. Harry looked hurt at me. "Oh I think we made little Judd jealous" I laughed and looked at Harry. "Little brother?" an unknown voice yelled from the hallway. We both jumped out of bed. Harry intertwined our fingers. "Hey Thomas and Katherine" Harry said and smiled at the two in front of us. Thomas was unlike Harry blond and not as well fit as him. Katherine was a very plain girl but beautiful in a way. She had long black hair and slightly overweight. "Hey little brother" Katherine said and hugged him. "This is my girlfriend Celina Noel" Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "So much prettier than the last one Juddy Harold" Katherine joked and shook my hand. "I'll take that as a compliment" I laughed. "She is really beautiful Harry" Tom smiled.

We spent the day hanging out and talking. Harry's siblings were really cool. "Harry, I have to go" I smiled a little. "Why?" he asked and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I have to meet with Paige, Giovanna and Meagan. It is gossip day" I smiled. "What on earth is gossip day?" Katherine asked and looked surprised. "Well seeing that all of us are with one from McFLY, we meet every other day and yeah basically talk about our at times wonderful boyfriends" I smiled. "Does Danny have a girlfriend?" she asked. "Yeah he is engaged to Paige and they have a little baby girl Annabella, she is the sweetest" I chuckled. "I am surprised Vicky hasn't told me" she smiled. Harry started cuffing. "Yeah they have a sort of special relationship, but I must go now, I am so sorry" I smiled and pulled on my jacket. I kissed Harry quickly and walked out.


	4. A cute little date

**Chapter 4 A CUTE LITTLE DATE**

I stepped out off the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and looked in the mirror. I still had some scars from when I was teenager and life was awful. I pulled on my new underwear. A black thong and a black bra with big blue flowers on it. I pulled on my pink loose pants and Harry's old t-shirt. I opened the bathroom door and was surprised. The living room was filled with candles and roses. The couch was moved away and instead was the floor filled with pillows. Buttercup was in the hallway as every night. Harry was standing with two glasses of wine. "Harry this is wauw" I whispered. "Come sit down" Harry smiled and sat down on the pillows. I smiled and sat down next to him. He handed me a glass. "So what is the occasion?" I laughed. "I don't know really, I just wanted to be with you" he smiled. "We could have been together on the couch" I smiled. I pulled my hair behind my ear. "What would you think if I cut my hair off?" I smiled and cuddled up close to him. "I love your hair Celina" he played with a wisp of my hair. "Also the red color?" I laughed. I remembered his reaction when I had dyed it. He was completely shocked. "It took me awhile to get used to it but now I love it, it is part of you" Harry smiled. "Oh you are so sweet my prince charming" I chuckled. "So honey McFLY is going to Ireland" he mumbled. "Ah that explains this" I sighed and placed my glass on the little table. "No Cel, this has nothing to do with it" he grabbed my hand. "I should get some rest" I sighed and got up from the floor.

"Are you asleep?" Harry mumbled from the bedroom door. I looked at him. "No I can't really sleep without you being next to me" I whispered. "That is going to be difficult when I am going off on tour" he chuckled. "Harry it isn't funny" I sighed and turned my back towards him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily. "Celina you know I love you right?" he asked. "I know that Harry" I opened my eyes a little and looked at his back. "But my life is filled with tours and practice I need someone who can handle that" he placed his head in his hands. "And what if I can't Harry?" I could feel the tears pressing in my eyes. "Then I just don't think you and I are to be together" he sighed. I sat up and wrapped myself around his back. "Don't ever say something like that" the tears ran down my cheeks. He turned around and grabbed my hands. "Celina you are the one for me I know that but this is my life right now, can you handle that?" he asked. I shook my head. His grip loosened. I jumped on the feet and ran down the stairs. "Celina!" he yelled after me but he didn't follow me.


	5. Living with his bandmate sucks

**Chapter 5 LIVING WITH HIS BANDMATES SUCKS**

It is not that I don't love Paige and Danny they are amazing friends but damn they are stressful people. "Celina breakfast" Paige yelled up the stairs. God it was like having a new mother. I stumbled down the stairs. "You haven't slept" she concluded. Always great to know that I look like shit. "No" I sat down at the table. "Ehm Cel the others are coming over for dinner tonight including Harry" Danny smiled a little at me. "Oh okay, I'll eat out then" I sighed. I had been living with them for 2 weeks now and I still couldn't bear the thought of seeing Harry. He broke my heart. "At some point you have to face him again" Danny picked Annabella up and placed her at his lap. "Yeah you are right" I said and walked up the stairs again. I spent the day in bed reading. By the time of evening I changed into a golden brown scoop neck mini dress featuring a fit and flare cut with cropped sleeves.

"Celina food is served" Paige opened the door and looked at me. I tried to hold the tears back. "Sweetie what's wrong?" she sat down next to me and looked at me. "He is down there, I heard his voice" I sobbed. "Come on you look amazing he won't be able to stay away from you" she smiled a little. I quickly fixed my makeup. We grabbed each other hands and walked down the stairs together. "Where is his hair?" I whispered to Paige. I stared at Harry. He had been working out and cut off his hair. He looked damn sexy. "Wauw Celina you look really pretty" Dougie smiled. Meagan looked at him. We all laughed. "I have to go and get something to drink" I walked into the kitchen. I felt somebody's present. "You do look pretty" Harry said from behind me. "Your hair?" I asked. "I was angry and you loved my hair" he whispered. "How on earth do you dare to say that you were angry? You told me you and I weren't going to be together!" I snabbed at him. "I was confused" Harry said. "And now what? You are expecting me to throw myself in your arms and forget that you broke my heart?" I yelled at him. He nodded. "Forget it Harry, leave me alone" I walked into the living room. There was a complete silence. "How much did you hear?" I looked at them. "Like all of it" Dougie said. "Yeah you guys have to do something about those walls" I sighed. "For god's sake I can't do this anymore" Harry said from behind me. He spun me around and kissed me. "So let's go outside to the grill" Danny laughed. They all laughed and walked outside. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and made the kiss more fierce and intense. "What are you doing?" Annabella asked. I laughed. "Bells get out here" Paige called. She laughed and ran out to her parents. I rested my head on Harry's chest. "I missed hearing your heartbeat" I mumbled. "Then move back to the apartment, you will learn to live with the rock star life" he smiled at me. I pulled out of his arms. "You don't understand a thing Harry. It has nothing to do with that. I am moving away from you" I walked upstairs.

I looked at Paige, Meagan, Giovanna, Tom, Dougie, Danny, Annabella and sadly Harry. "So this is it" I smiled. "Don't be a stranger" Tom smiled and hugged me. "I won't" the tears were pressing in my eyes. "Where are you going?" Giovanna looked me in the eyes. "Manchester" I sighed. "You hate Manchester" Paige said sounding angry. "Sweetie I am not leaving forever, you can all come and visit me" I smiled a little. I hugged them all except Harry. I stood in front of him. "Just like that you move?" he sounded hurt. "You don't know how I am felling inside" I snabbed at him. "Then stay with me" he pleaded again. "How can I stay with someone who isn't ready to prove their love to me?" I turned around and walked out the door.


	6. Watching the rain and

**Chapter 5 WATCHING THE RAIN AND …. **

The apartment I was living in was the worst place ever. It had one bedroom, a small bathroom and a kitchen that hardly worked. I was working at a restaurant. 2 months since I had left London for good. The weather here was a lot worse. I looked at my guitar. I had bought it for the money I earned the first month here. I smiled and sat down in the window. The rain kept on pouring down outside. I started playing on my guitar. I started singing.

Just a day,  
>Just an ordinary day.<br>Just trying to get by.  
>Just a boy,<br>Just an ordinary boy.  
>But he was looking to the sky.<br>And as he asked if I would come along  
>I started to realize<br>That everyday he finds  
>Just what he's looking for,<br>Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,  
>Live while you can<br>Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
>Although they did not feel<br>For I felt what I had not felt before  
>And you'd swear those words could heal.<br>And as I looked up into those eyes  
>His vision borrows mine.<br>And I know he's no stranger,  
>For I feel I've held him for all of time.<p>

And he said take my hand,  
>Live while you can<br>Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
>In the palm of your hand.<p>

Please come with me,  
>See what I see.<br>Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
>Time will not flee.<br>Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
>As I wake in bed<br>And the boy, that ordinary boy  
>Or was it all in my head?<br>Did he asked if I would come along  
>It all seemed so real.<br>But as I looked to the door,  
>I saw that boy standing there with a deal.<p>

I stopped singing. "CELINA NOEL!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I opened the window and saw Harry standing in the pouring rain. "What are you doing here?" I yelled back at him. "Proving my love as you said" he said. "Come up here you will get sick" I couldn't help but smile a little. "No you get down here" he yelled. "I will get sick I am not really dressed" I laughed. "I'll wait" he smiled his sweet smile. I closed the window. I walked back and forth for a while. I shook my head and pulled on my jacket. I ran down the stairs. He was standing in the rain. He was wearing his favorite jeans and a red t-shirt. The rain was pouring down. "So mister Judd" I smiled a little. "Will you dance with me?" he looked me in the eyes. "Harry people can see us" I blushed. "Are there others than you?" he asked. "Dance with me" he grabbed my hand. Just like that we were dancing in the rain. "I missed you Harry" I sighed. "I am here now and I am not leaving" he said. I could hear the smile on his lips. "Keep me safe Harry, everything is so dark without you" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I will protect you from everything evil in the world" he looked me in the eyes. "I want to go home" I cuddled up close to him. "Pack your stuff and let's leave" he smiled. I pulled a little out of his grip. "But Harry where are we going?" I asked. Without a word he got down on one knee. "Hopefully to be husband and wife" he looked me in the eyes. I nodded and the tears ran down my cheeks. I fell to my knees and kissed him.


	7. Red carpet event

**Chapter 6 RED CARPET EVENT**

"Seriously the red carpet?" I stared at Harry. "Yeah you want to come with me?" he asked and smiled. "But I don't have anything to wear honey" I smiled at him. "Well seeing that the other girls are going too you can go shopping" he laughed. "I don't have the money to buy some fancy dress" I sat down on the couch. He searched through his wallet. "Well I do" he handed me a card. "You are the greatest" I laughed and threw myself in his arms.

I looked in the mirror. The dress I had bought was floor length with bead encrusted straps the created a unique criss cross back. Below the low v-neck was a chic band of jewels. It was in a stunning turquoise color. I looked at the others. Meagan was wearing a long red dress with a asymmetrical one shoulder strap. It had a ruched bodice with wrap around glitter and a low cut open back and it was in a beautiful red. Giovanna was in a strapless flowing dress with sequin embellishments in a really amazing pink color. Finally was Paige in simple one shoulder dress in a deep purple color. "Girls the guys are going to be drooling over us" I laughed. "Like Harry doesn't do that every day" Giovanna laughed. "Come on we aren't like that" I blushed into a deep shade of red. "That's not what Tom said, it seems that Harry is very fond of you" she laughed. "How can I not be fond of her?" Harry said from behind me. I spun around. He stared at me with his eyes wide open. "It wasn't so expensive" I looked at my feet. "You look incredible" he kissed me. "Do you have to be so gross and where are our guys?" Meagan laughed. "In the kitchen" Harry said and smiled.

I linked arms with Harry as we walked up the red carpet. All the others had walked before us. "So any dark secrets that the press can't know?" Harry laughed. "Ehm I don't think so" I looked at him and smiled. "So Harry who is the lucky girl?" some journalist asked. "My fiancée Celina Noel" he smiled and placed his hand on my back. I smiled and kissed him quickly. We walked inside. "I hope that was okay" Harry asked. "Yeah my family has to find out somehow" I laughed. "You never told me about your siblings" he stated. "No and there's a reason for that honey" I smiled. "Come on" he pleaded. "I have 8 siblings Harry it would take a long time" I looked him in the eyes. "Then at least invite them to our wedding" he smiled and kissed me. "You are making this really hard to say no too" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "That's all part of my charm" he laughed and kissed the tip of my nose. "Fine I invite them" I laughed and cuddled up close to him. "Oh I wish you and I just could go home" he smiled.


	8. Getting married

**Chapter 8 GETTING MARRIED**

I looked in the mirror. I had had my hair dyed back to my normal blond color. My natural curls finally came to good use. My oldest sister, Ava, had given me an amazing tiara. The clear stones joined with the silver setting made it look like small leafs and made it look completely sensational. My white shoes were a pair of vintage shoes. The nail polish on my finger nails was borrowed from Giovanna that she wore at her wedding. My dress was special just like me. The delicate chiffon fabric was artfully layered and ruched for a soft and angelic look. The sweetheart neckline was trimmed in exotic crystals and beads that trailed all the way down the centerline of the ruched bodice. The flared skirt fanned out into a glorious train. "Wauw you look amazing" I spun around and looked at Paige, Meagan and Giovanna. They were all wearing a dress with white halter straps attached to the v-neck line and form-fitting black bodice. A white, layered sash and bow created contrast at the empire waist line. The a-line chiffon skirt was full and flowing, and ended just above the knee. "So do you guys" I smiled. "Why aren't any of your sisters bridesmaids?" Meagan asked and corrected my tiara. "I never thought of that" I laughed a little. "How many sisters to you have?" Giovanna asked. "I have 5 sisters and 3 brothers" I smiled. "And they are all here?" she laughed. "Well no my oldest brother is in prison so he isn't here" I smiled slightly.

I pecked out and saw Dougie and Meagan opposite of each other, Giovanna and Tom opposite of each other and last Danny and Paige. There was Harry. He looked so amazing in a three piece tuxedo. He was in a white shirt, black waistcoat, black jacket and a blue tie. He looked so handsome. The tune started playing giving me my cue to start walking. I tried to move but it was like my feet were glued to the floor. Not again. I looked up and saw Meagan mouthing that it was the right choice. I toke a deep breath and walked up the aisle. I stopped in front of Harry. He smiled reassuring to me and grabbed both my hands.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Harry Mark Christopher Judd and Celina Noel in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife" the priest was a short choppy man with a light weird voice. I didn't really hear what else he said. I stared into Harry's eyes. It was amazing how much he meant to me. I couldn't imagine a life without him. "I Harry, take you Celina to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live" he smiled and placed the wedding ring. A delicate appearing handmade platinum engagement ring that was constructed completely by hand from scratch. The shank was composed of three narrow bars of platinum and the "fishtail" style of prongs carried through that theme with 3 sleek narrow prongs in each corner. Round stones appeared slightly squared. The ring had 4 brilliant cut diamonds flanking the center. I smiled and blinked the tears away. He had picked out the perfect ring. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." He smiled and looked me in the eyes.


	9. Wedding reception

**Chapter 9 WEDDING RECEPTION**

"Now we only need you and Dougie" I laughed and hugged Meagan. "So not happening" she laughed. "At least not this big of a wedding" she tickled me. "You are so stupid" I smiled. "Can I steal my wife away?" Harry asked from behind me. I spun around and cuddled up close to him. "You are my husband Harry" I whispered. "Now and forever" he smiled. "Honey I want you to meet my siblings" I looked him in the eyes. "Okay babe" he intertwined our hands. They were standing in the back getting ready to leave. "Guys wait I want you to meet my husband, Harry" I smiled a little. "Harry, this is my siblings. Ava, Lilly, Violet, Aubrey, Zoe, Collin, Aaron and one is missing but his name is Leon" I smiled. "Oh and I have to remember all of your names" he laughed a little. "We have to go home Celina" Ava said. "Won't you please stay just a little bit?" I pleaded and sighed. "You know we can't stay, it is a long drive home" Aaron smiled. "I want you to get to know my friends; they mean everything to me, stay" I looked at them. "We are sorry but we properly won't see each other for a while" they left. I stood there paralyzed. Harry pulled me into a hug. "They just left Harry" I sighed. "I think it is our turn to give a speech" Paige, Meagan and Giovanna was standing on the small stage. "This is going to be awful" I smiled a little. "Well this is both a speech and a song" Paige smiled devilish. "I haven't known Celina her entire life but I have known Harry ever since McFLY started. Some years back Tom and I were having some problems and Harry read something for me. Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails...But now faith, hope, love, abide these three; but the greatest of these is love. It toke him 5 years to tell Celina that he loved her but through all of that you stood by his side, it takes an amazing girl to put up with him" Giovanna smiled. "Paige, Celina and I grew up together. We knew that our friendship would last forever. She has always been a very special girl and well she found a special guy. I am certain that their marriage will last forever, we will at least make sure it will last a long time" Meagan laughed. "Oh great just leave me to sing the song" Paige laughed. "We followed Harry to Manchester a while back and heard Celina singing a song she had written called Ordinary day and I would like her to come up here and sing with me" she looked at me and smiled. I walked up to her and was handed a guitar. "I am going to kill you guys" I laughed and played the song.


	10. The honeymoon

**Chapter 10 THE HONEYMOON**

I was laying at the pool by the house Harry had rented for our honeymoon. I looked at my bathing suit. It was a bandeau with all over polka dots in the front it had a keyhole with a contrast bow. "Are you sad that we aren't at some hotel?" Harry asked from behind. "I was at first but this is amazing Harry" I smiled. "The good thing about this is that we are allowed to do whatever we want" he smirked at me and untied the bow. "You silly boy" I laughed and kissed him. "Tonight we are going out for dinner" Harry sat down on the sun bench with me. "Then I have to get ready" I smiled and got up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down on his lap. "You can't just leave me here" he laughed. "Don't worry I will make it up to you later" I kissed him and walked into the house.

I changed into my new dress. The blousy top featured a deep v-shaped neckline that was mirrored in the back, and billowing sleeves covered the shoulders. Horizontal folds created the fitted bodice and skirt, and the hemline of the dress felled to mid-thigh. I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail. I fixed my makeup and grabbed my little purse. "You ready wife?" Harry asked. I laughed and walked out to the living room where he was sitting. "What do you think?" I laughed and swirled around. His jaw dropped. "And you expect me to keep my hands off you?" he asked. I laughed and nodded. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "It is amazing how well our hands fit together" he smiled and kissed my hand. "Maybe that just because we were meant to be together" I smiled and looked him in the eyes. The restaurant that Harry had picked out was super romantic. We were seated by a table right by the ocean. "If we weren't married I would think that you were going to purpose" I laughed and looked him in the eyes. "I would do it all over again if I could" he smiled. "Harry Judd, how on earth did I get so lucky to end up with you?" I looked at the menu card. "I have to thank Paige again" he smiled. "Oh yeah we have to plan the weekend with the wedding" I laughed. "You know we could skip dinner and jump straight to the dessert?" Harry smiled. "Sounds like a good idea, let's go back" I laughed and grabbed his hand.

I stepped out from the bathroom wearing black lace briefs and a black and blue lace bra. Harry was lying on the bed in his jeans. "You look amazing" he stared at me with his eyes wide open. I smiled and leaned against the door frame. "Don't you think that you should get your perfect little ass over here?" Harry smiled. I laughed and ran over to the bed. I threw myself next to him. "So any special reason for you still wearing pants?" I laughed. "I realized something" he ran his hand through my hair. I looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I have never seen you naked in light" he laughed and blushed a little. "I love it when you blush" I smiled and sat up in bed. I opened my bra and threw it into the bathroom. "I just realized how lucky I am" he laughed and pinned me down to the bed. I laughed and looked him in the eyes. No words can't describe how amazing that night was.


	11. Pregnant!

**Chapter 11 PREGNANT?**

"So I will start out with the pancakes and then the cheese omelet" I smiled at the waiter. I was out for lunch with Paige, Meagan and Giovanna. "Wauw you are really hungry" Giovanna looked at me. "It is worse than when I was pregnant with Annabella" Paige laughed. "How is the little sweetheart?" I smiled changing the subject. "She is a complete copy of Danny and I, she started school and we had a meeting with the principle yesterday, she is already making trouble" she sounded concerned yet you could see that she was a little proud. "So Tom and I talked about kids yesterday" Giovanna looked at us. "What did he say?" Meagan smiled. "Well we are going to try to have a baby" she looked at us and lit up in a smile. "That is amazing sweetie" I smiled and hugged her. "So how is living with the one and only Dougie?" Paige laughed. "It is great" she smiled. "So back to subject" Paige looked at me. "What are you trying to say?" I looked at them. "That you might be pregnant" they all said at one time. I starred at them in disbelief. "No, we always protect us carefully" I looked at them. "I am going to the doctor to get checked, come with me just to be safe" Giovanna smiled at me. I nodded.

I stood in front of the clinic waiting for Giovanna. A car pulled up and both Giovanna and Tom stepped out of the car. "Hi Celina" Tom smiled and hugged me. I looked desperate at Giovanna. I didn't want Tom to know I might be pregnant I hadn't told Harry. "Have fun with the guys honey" Gio smiled and kissed her husband. "You'll just call when I have to pick you up" he smiled and drove off. "Oh I totally forgot that they have band practice today" I laughed. "Someone is nervous" she smiled and hugged me. "It is just what if I am pregnant?" I stared at her. "Then you will be a great mum" she smiled. "Have you met me? Even Annabella hates me" I sighed. "No come on let's go inside" Giovanna smiled and pulled me with her. We sat next to each other holdings hands looking at the doctor. "So Miss Falcone, I found no problem in you getting pregnant again" he smiled. "That's amazing" Giovanna smiled. "And Miss Noel it seems you are already pregnant" he smiled at me. "Oh crap" I sighed and looked at Giovanna.

"So have fun telling him" Giovanna smiled. "Telling who what?" Tom looked at me. "My nephew, Marcus, that he won't get a puppy" I stepped out of the car. I slammed the car door and walked inside. Harry was sitting on the couch watching a football game. "Hi honey" he yelled with his eyes still glued to the television. I sat down on the table in front of him and turned off the television. "Babe I was watching that" he smiled. "So how do you feel about kids?" I looked him in the eyes. "Well I want to have some in the future, certainly not now" he laughed. I nodded and walked into the kitchen. "That was an odd question" Harry followed me. "Yeah but now I know what to do" I looked in the fridge. "About?" he leaned against the kitchen counter. "I am pregnant" I closed my eyes. "Like with a baby?" he looked at me. "No with a coconut" I looked at him. "Why on earth do we have a coconut in the fridge?" I sighed. "Danny put it there when he picked up Buttercup" Harry smiled. I nodded.

I stood in the shower when the bathroom door opened. "Please be Harry" I mumbled. He chuckled. "It is me" I loved hearing his voice, somehow it made me feel safe. "You said that you knew what to do with the kid" he started. "Seeing you don't want to have a child; then I don't really have a choice" I closed my eyes and sighed. "Sweetie get dressed and come into the bedroom" he walked out of the room. I wrapped a towel around myself and sat down on the bed. Harry looked at me and smiled. "You aren't getting an abort" he intertwined our fingers. "Then what? You don't want the baby" I looked him in the eyes. "My dad wasn't a great father and I fear that I won't be a good father either" he looked at our hands. "You will be the greatest dad in the world" I smiled. "So we are doing it?" I looked him in the eyes. "Let's hope the baby looks like you" he laughed and kissed me.


	12. What is missing?

**Chapter 12 WHAT IS MISSING?**

Being 7 months pregnant wasn't really the greatest thing in the luckily I had the greatest friends in the world. Sunday night had always been family night. "Honey you look fine, come out from the bathroom" Harry said from the other side of the door. Oh yeah did I mention that I was currently hiding in the bathroom, not wanting anybody to see how fat I had become. I opened the door. Harry smiled. "You look amazing" he kissed me. I was wearing a strapless empire waist red dress. I just scuffed at him and walked into the living room. "How on earth do you manage to look so beautiful 7 months pregnant?" Paige looked at me and smiled. "Oh go to hell" I couldn't help but smile a little. "I have to check on the dinner" I walked into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter, resting a hand on my stomach when a shoot of sharp pain went through me. "Harry!" I tried to yell before everything blurred out and became black.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times. I could sense Harry in the chair next to me. But something was missing. "Harry" I mumbled. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were all red and puffy. "It looks like I ruined family dinner" I tried to smile. "They are all in the waiting room" he grabbed my hand. "Harry what's with the face?" I caressed his cheek. "You lost the child" he looked me in the eyes. "It was a boy" now it was his turn to caress my cheek. "No" I turned my face away. "Celina it will be okay" I could feel his eyes on me. "Go" I mumbled. "But" he caressed me over the hair. "Go Harry" I snabbed at him. He left. Salty tears ran down my cheeks.


	13. Trying to let it go

_**So currently I have my summer holiday! :D That's great. So I am still trying to figur out how on earth this one is to end and what I will write next, so many things to decide :) I just hope you guys love the story as much as me, at least one more Love or Not will come (Or so I hope)**_

**Chapter 13 TRYING TO LET IT GO**

I looked around in the apartment. I had spent the last week packing down my stuff. Harry was away on tour and had no idea that I was leaving him. I spun around when the front door opened. Harry stood there with a bunch of roses and big smile. He opened his mouth to say something then his eyes landed on the boxes. "I can explain Harry" I looked at my feet. He closed the door and leaned against it. "You are leaving me" his voice was shaking. I nodded. "Without telling me?" he asked. I felt my heart shatter at the thought of hurting someone I loved so much. "I would have left a note" God how I sounded stupid. "Will you at least give me a reason?" he looked at me. I could see small tears in his eyes. I just stared at him. "Give me a reason!" he snabbed at me. He never raised his voice at me. This was just another sign that I was hurting him. "I love you Harry, you know that. Our life was going perfect then we lost our son. You have no idea how much I am hurting" I looked him in the eyes. "About as much as I am, Celina I love you but sometimes you can be so stupid and self centered" he smiled a little. "We lost our son and you still walk around smiling" I sat down on one of my boxes. "Because I lived in the hope that I had a wife who loved me and wanted to try to get a family again, but again I was proven to be a stupid man" he looked away. "Harry, don't be like that" I walked over to him. "Do you need help moving your stuff?" he looked at me. I shook my head. "I'll be in the bedroom if you need me" Harry walked into the bedroom.

I looked through my papers. "Ouch" I looked at my hand as blood started streaming from a paper cut. I walked into the bathroom trying to find the first aid kit. I sighed and walked over the bedroom door. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. "It is still your apartment" I heard Harry's voice. I opened the door. "I had a pretty bad paper cut and I can't find the first aid kit" I looked at him. "Sit down on the bed" he got up from the bed. I did as I was told. He sat down in front of me and grabbed my hand. "That's why I never pack my stuff" he smiled a little and started binding my hand. "You have soft hands" I looked at him. He chuckled a little. "You are leaving me and then you say I have soft hands" I looked at him. "Because I love you" tears roll down my cheeks again. "It isn't easy being cold when you cry babe" he looked up in my eyes. "I don't want to leave but how can I ever forget the beautiful child we were going to have" I cried. He wrapped his arms around me. "Celina, my sweet wife, stay here and then we can have a family. No one says you have to forget our son but don't let it ruin our relationship" he said and kissed my hair. I nodded. "I am so sorry" I pulled a little away from him. Harry smiled and kissed me.


	14. Getting the house filled with young

**Chapter 14 GETTING THE HOUSE FILLED WITH YOUNG PEOPLE**

I looked at my sister Zoe. "You are 14 and expect me to let you stay here?" I stared at her. She nodded. "Come on I am your sister" she whined. "You are pregnant, Harry would never be okay with that" I sat down on the couch. "Just for a couple of days until dad forgives me" she made her sweet puppy eyes. I sighed. "Let me talk to Harry and then we will see" I sighed. She yipped and ran into the guest room with her bags. So yeah my baby sister was pregnant with some ignorant guy who only wanted a one night stand. "Why is there a pink bike outside the apartment?" Harry walked in the front door and kissed me. "You remember my sister Zoe?" I looked at him. He nodded. "Well that is now my 14 year old pregnant sister" I sighed. "Oh" he sat down. "My dad kicked her out and now she wants to live here for a while" I cuddled up close to him. "Well what we don't do for our family" he kissed my forehead. "You are the best Harry Judd" Zoe came running into the living room and hugged him. "Normally I would say that you should get an abortion but I know how heart breaking it is to lose a child" he smiled. Zoe smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. The front door opened and Dougie walked in. "Harry I need your help" he sat down on one of our chairs. "Dougs this is my sister Zoe" I looked at him. "Oh hi there" he laughed and looked at her. "What's the problem mate?" Harry smiled. "My cousin, Peter, is visiting and Meagan and I don't have space for him" Dougie looked at us. "Zoe is actually staying here seeing she is pregnant and our dad has kicked her out" I looked at him. "Okay I wasn't going to use this argument but Meagan and I are having some problems and we really need the time to get back on right tracks" he sighed. Both Harry and I sighed. "Fine he can have the couch" Harry smiled a little. "Great he is standing outside" Dougie lit up in a smiled and walked outside. "Oh is he cute?" Zoe looked at us. "Down girl, you are pregnant and he is 3 years older than you" I smiled. In the door walked Peter. I guess in the eyes of a teenage girl he was one sexy guy, he reminded a bit of Dougie and hey witch girl hasn't at some point been in love with the fit Dougie Lee Poynter. "Thank you so much for let me stay here" he smiled a cute smile showing every sign of being related to Dougie. "It is always a pleasure to have you here unless you decide to do as last" Harry smiled. "Oh trust me that won't happen again" Peter laughed. "This is my lovely wife, Celina and her sister Zoe" Harry again placed his arm around me. "Dougie didn't mention that you have a lovely little sister" Peter turned his attention to Zoe. "Yes a 14 year old pregnant sister" I smiled. "You certainly can't be far along" Peter smirked at her. "Mate just a little piece of advice, always do as Celina says, she can be quiet the though woman" Harry laughed. I stared at him. "I can?" I asked surprised. He nodded.


	15. Anniversary

**Chapter 15 ANNIVERSARY**

I looked around in the apartment. Zoe was having morning sickness so therefore she wasn't much help in cleaning and Harry was like a teenage boy with Peter so in short the apartment looked like crap. I sighed and changed into my cleaning outfit. Loose jeans and one of Harry's old t-shirts. I started cleaning. 3 hours later I was finally done cleaning and the apartment looked nice and clean again. I walked into the kitchen and started making some lunch for Peter and Harry. Zoe was visiting some friends for the weekend. "We are back" Harry yelled from the hallway. I heard them throwing their bags in the hallway, kicking of their dirty shoes. I grabbed the two plates and placed them on the living room table. "You are the best" Harry kissed my cheek and sat down at the table. I scuffed at him. I picked up their bags and threw the clothes in the washing machine. "The guys are coming over later" Harry stated. "What about our reservation at Café De Paris?" I looked at him. "Can't we go some other day?" he smiled at me. I walked into the bedroom. I looked at the dress I had bought for our anniversary. Clearly he had forgotten all about the fact that it was our 4 years anniversary. I sighed. The front door slammed and the apartment was filled with voices. I sat down on the bed and started reading a book. The door opened and Paige, Giovanna and Meagan walked in the room. "Why are you hiding?" Meagan smiled and sat down on the bed. "What did Dougie give you today?" I looked at her. "A golden bracelet with 8 charms, 2 for each year, why?" she smiled and showed me her bracelet. "Harry hasn't given me anything" I sighed. "Do you want us to remind him?" Paige smiled at me. "No" I shook my head. They all smiled at me. "Let's go out there" I walked into the living room. Harry looked at me and smiled. I smiled and sat down on his lap. "Hi boyfriend" I smiled. The girls looked at me surprised. "I am so sorry that I forgot our anniversary" he whispered at me. I got up from his lap and walked over to Paige. "Kill me now" I whispered at her. She chuckled a little. Around midnight they all left. I sighed and leaned against the door. "You are mad at me" Harry looked at me. "No it is just a silly anniversary" I smiled a little. "You are a terrible liar" he smiled. I nodded. He walked over to me. "I love you with all of my heart and I am so happy that we are together because I couldn't imagine a life without you next to me" he grabbed both my hands. "Yeah does that come with jewelry?" I joked and smiled. He laughed. "How about with a kiss?" he smiled. "Yeah if that's the best you got" I laughed. He shook his head at me and kissed me. I wrapped arms around his neck and filtered my hands in his hair. Harry leaned his forehead against mine. "You are absolutely perfect my love" he smiled. I chuckled. "Oh you are my very own prince charming" I chuckled.


	16. Why must trust be so hard?

**God I am having a hard time writing, but I promise I will find an amazing endning for this story and will soon be here with a new amazing story. So yeah read and review**

**Chapter 16 WHY MUST TRUST BE SO HARD?**

I walked into my favorite Starbucks. Zoe had moved back to our parents and she was actually dating Peter and they seemed extremely happy. Harry was busy with the band but we were still happy. I ordered a caramel hot chocolate. 22 years old and still drinking hot chocolate. I looked around trying to find a place to sit down. Everywhere around me were business men sitting talking on their phones. At one of the table by the window was a rather young guy sitting and writing in a notebook. I walked over to him. "Can I sit here?" I smiled at him. He looked up and smiled. "Yeah sure" he said with a thick American accent. I sat down. "I am Celina Noel Judd" I smiled, I loved saying my name was Judd. "Like the drummer Harry Judd? I am Chris Medina" he smiled. "Yah he is my husband" I chuckled. "You must really love him" Chris smiled. "I do" I smiled. I looked at his notebook. "Looks like a song?" I looked at him. "It actually is but it isn't all too good" he smiled. "Can I look at it?" I smiled. He nodded and handed me the notebook. I read through it. "Chris this is amazing, who is it about?" I smiled. "My fiancée, she had a brain injury after a car accident" he said. "Oh I am sorry to hear that" I looked him in the eyes. He smiled a little. "I have an idea, I could help you record it for her at my friend's studio" I looked at him. He smiled. "Seriously? That would be great" he lit up in a smile. We agreed to meet up the next day at the studio. When I got home Harry was sitting on the couch watching a football match. "Hi babe" I sat down next to him and cuddled up close to him. "Hey wife" he smiled. We sat in silence and looked at the television. "So, how about we do something just you and I tomorrow afternoon?" he smiled. "I can't. I have to meet with Chris" I smiled. "Who?" he asked and jealousy was clear in his voice. I chuckled. "He is a guy that I met today, I am helping him recording a song" I looked him in the eyes. "And who is he?" he almost snabbed at me. "He is engaged babe, you know I don't want anybody else but you" I sighed. Harry moved away from me. "I am not sure anymore" he got up from the couch. "I am not the one surrounded by girls throwing myself at me!" I snabbed at him and opened his draw with fan mail. "It isn't my fault I am famous!" he yelled back at me. "No" I sighed. "But I trust you because I believe that you love me" I looked at him. He turned away from me. "Maybe you shouldn't" he mumbled. "Why am I not good enough for you?" I sank down on the couch. "You are" he looked at me; all light had vanished from his eyes. "Clearly not, so what do we do now?" I looked at him; looking for an answer. "Can you forgive me?" he sighed. "Not anymore" I shook my head. I felt his eyes on me. "I will tell the others that we are over and I will have my stuff picked up" I walked out the door. "Celina!" Harry ran after me. He grabbed my shoulder. "It is over Harry" I pulled off my ring and placed it in his hand. I ran down the stairs crying. I heard Harry punching the wall.


	17. Love is most important

**Chapter 17 LOVE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT**

I stood in the pharmacy trying to get the courage to buy the pregnancy test. It was exactly 2 months since I dumped Harry and I was still missing my period. Finally after 20 minutes of staring I got angry and bought it. The girls came over that night. They sat on my bed. I smiled. "So how long must we wait?" Giovanna smiled at me. "10 minutes" I sighed. "Are you nervous?" Meagan asked. "Well the love of my life has cheated on me and now I might be carrying his baby" I looked at her. "Forget the questions" we all laughed. "Are you going to tell Harry?" Paige smiled at me. "If it is positive then yes" I laid down on the bed. We sat in silence for the next 9 minutes. "I don't want to check it" I hide my face in the pillow. "I'll do it" Paige offered. I waited for the answer. "You can make the office into a nursery" she said. Mixed feelings went through me. "How are you?" they asked. "I am having a miniature Judd" I chuckled a little. "When will you tell him?" Giovanna asked. "At the charity event" I sat up. We all got dressed in beautiful long dresses. We drove to an amazing hotel. They others walked in first to met their husbands. I sighed. Well what could happen? He could be with a young beautiful bimbo, refusing to look at me and leave me alone with a child. With those encouraging thoughts I walked inside. Well the first two wasn't true. He was standing alone looking straight at me. Okay either I could go over and do what I came for or I could turn around and go home and hang myself. The looks from the girls certainly told me to do the first. I made my way over to him. "I am pregnant" I looked him in the eyes. He stared at me. "What?" he stuttered. "Under this dress I am carrying your baby Judd" I sighed. "Nice way to say hi" he joked. I smiled. "So we properly need to make some sort of arrangement if you want to see the child" I looked at my feet. "Well I have a crazy idea" he lifted my head and looked me in the eyes. "McFly have a private jet, let's grab the others and go to Las Vegas and get married" he pulled my engagement ring out of his pocket. "Are you serious?" I laughed. "Never in my life have I been so sure of anything" he smiled. I looked at him. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest. I felt his heart racing. "That only happens around you" he smiled. "Do it the right way" I looked him in the eyes. He laughed and pulled me to the middle of the room. He got down on one knee. "Miss Celina, will you run away with me, and my band mates, so we can get married in Las Vegas?" he smiled. I nodded. He placed my ring on my finger and kissed my hand.

**The end**

**There it was the ending. I don't know how happy I am with the ending but to be honest the story keeps mocking me and I need to get a new project so in hopefully a short while I will start posting a brand new amazing story :)**


End file.
